


Life at War

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mission Reports, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: The Crownsguard has had spies across Eos for decades. This is what they saw during the war with Niflheim.
Series: A Royal Match [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Life at War

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this one is weird. I knew what happened to lead up to the actual story, but there wasn't a way for me to work it in.

_ The following are excerpts of Crownsguard mission reports detailing the war between Lucis and Niflheim: _

M.E. 703-III-27th

Niflheim’s army seems to be up to something. Their army normally doesn’t leave their bases, but they’ve been patrolling their borders lately. Scouting, possibly? Tenebrae has been sending their own agents to meet with us. They’ve seen the Niflheimr army edging on their shared border, remotely controlling small aircraft with cameras and weapons onboard. Their description of these craft sound like the drones that filmmakers and photographers in Lucis use, but with more violent purpose.

M.E. 703-IX-15th

Fenestala Manor has been overrun by Niflheimr soldiers. Why would they choose to attack a nation known for its religiosity and pacifism? They killed King Caecus, but, since they’re a matriarchy, that’s not as politically fraught as it could be. They allowed Queen Materia and her daughter, Sylva, to live, albeit as political prisoners.

M.E. 708-V-24th

Accordo has fallen. Niflheim’s aircraft carriers employed a new type of catapult for launching planes that allowed them to overwhelm Altissia from above. Lucis is the only country that hasn’t been subsumed by the Niflheim Empire. We can’t let them push onto the mainland. They’d wipe us out immediately. We need to cut off their supply chain, so they can’t grow past our ability to handle.

M.E. 728-II-7th

In the wake of the death of King Mors, the Imperial incursions into Cleigne, which had been steadily decreasing for several years in response to a famine in Succarpe, have been increasing. They seem to have a base on the Western side of Ravatogh. We may need to send in a scouting team; we can’t spare the manpower for a full mission, though. Maybe the young King’s hotshot Guard Leonis can handle a solo mission?

M.E. 732-VII-3rd

The immigration rate into Insomnia has exploded. Niflheimr refugees are desperate: they are starving, and illness is rampant. At the same time, Niflheim’s nobility displays increasing prosperity: their furs are denser, their wools are dyed more richly, and their bodies are plumper. Why is this prosperity not shared with their citizens?

M.E. 736-XI-28th

One of Niflheim’s lesser nobles has defected. Baron Balder Tummelt claims to have toured a research facility high in the mountains near Ghorovas Rift. He says that there is a laboratory there where Research Chief Verstael Besithia has been performing experiments on humans, ones involving gene manipulation. If what Baron Tummelt says is true, there may be more reason for this war to end in favor of Lucis than we originally thought.

M.E. 737-IV-11th

Children. Besithia was cloning himself and performing experiments on children. When Leonis told me he had found them, I thought he was making things up. Or, if not thought, at least hoped. Instead, we found hundreds of kids, some still mid-gestation, some as old as five. There were far too many for us to do anything about. And that’s not even getting into the android army they were churning out. It looks like they’re hoping to replace their shrinking, starving army with automatons. What I’ve seen of them, they have a great deal of raw power, but their programming is overly simplistic and their movement jerky, so any reasonably well-trained glaive can handle them easily.

M.E. 742-V-14th

It looks like the Imperial incursions stopped because they had to turn their forces inward. Spies have sent surveillance of massive protests on the streets of Gralea, some of them devolving into riots. The worst part is that the riots seem to be a response to the Militant Technology units and their threadbare programming. The MTs react to standard crowd jostling as if they're being attacked, and fight anyone nearby. Their android peacekeepers are the ones inciting violence. How much longer can the Niflheim Empire survive, if the backbone is crumbling to dust?

M.E. 758-IV-2nd

Prince Aldercapt's background check came up strange, but ultimately clean. How does he not have a birth certificate, or listed parents? If he's Emperor Aldercapt's grandson, shouldn't one of the Prince's parents be one of the Emperor's children?

Luckily for everyone, that isn't enough to bar him from staying at the Citadel. As long as his suite is separate from either the King's or Prince Noctis's, there's no reason to make him stay at a hotel several miles away and make scheduling and transportation that much more difficult. Everybody involved wants this war to finally end; we ought to do anything within our power to expedite the process. Forcing the man delivering the terms of the peace treaty to jump through even more hoops just seems foolish.


End file.
